


10 Things Bucky Hates About Steve

by AndreUlliel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 10 Things Bucky Hates About Steve, 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, post-winter soldier bucky, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreUlliel/pseuds/AndreUlliel
Summary: A list of 10 things that Bucky hates about that punk.





	10 Things Bucky Hates About Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally random in a stream-of-consciousness sort of moment; and written as a breather during a frustrating day at work so... Raw and unbeta'd.

For those who have personally met him, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes is suave and charming and knows how to work a wink to get a lady's attention. He always has a cheeky smile and a playful flick of a brow to offer. Oh, he is a godsend, an angel! But what the red-haired dame on the dance floor doesn't know, what the kind old lady in their apartment building isn't aware of, what the baker and the grocer downtown have no idea of, what the Howling Commandos have never heard of, is that Sergeant Barnes can hate, and boy, he hates with passion! Especially when it comes to his punk of a roommate, his spitfire of a best friend Steven Grant Rogers.

Bucky **1.)** hates that Steve’s such a reckless punk.

Because he **2.)** hates seeing Steve get pummeled to the ground by guys twice his size. He always starts these fights, and though his resolve is strong and his intentions are good, these aren’t enough to win physical altercations.

And when Steve’s all bloody and wheezing on the ground, Bucky **3.)** hates that Steve will suffer through another round of whatever his frail body and shitty health can come up with.

Even worse yet, Bucky **4.)** hates it when Steve’s merciless asthma attacks. Always unforeseen, always uncertain.

During these moments of intense agitation, Steve wavers between life and death and Bucky **5.)** hates that he can’t do anything to save Steve. It is like he is slipping right through Bucky's grasp. He is always in fear that every hard-drawn breath from Steve’s lungs is going to be the last.

Bucky **6.)** hates that nothing is ever enough. He works his ass off hard and saves up every damn penny but he still can’t afford a proper health care for his best friend, his only one in the world.

And the winters, oh, the goddamn unrelenting winters! Bucky **7.)** hates the way Steve’s teeth chatter and his sickly thin body shakes during that torturous season. Bucky tries to hold him close, share body warmth, keep the cold away, but again, like with everything else, it isn’t enough.

And now, 70 odd years or so later, they’re both in their 100s but none looks past the age of 30. Bucky still **8.)** hates that Steve is patriotic enough to jump head first into a mission without regard for his safety and well-being. He never learns and Bucky is resigned to that truth.

Bucky **9.)** hates the way Steve is always one heartbeat away from fighting the world if the world so much as utters a judgmental comment about Bucky. He was the Winter Soldier and the crimes he committed are perpetual blood stains on his hands - done deliberately or not - and Steve still thinks he’s worth a redeeming chance a million times over. The lengths Steve’s willing to go to protect him, Bucky wonders why Steve looks at him as if he hung the moon, but does Steve know he is the sun in Bucky’s eyes?

Bucky **10.)** hates the worry and the agony he sees in Steve’s eyes, the last he remembers, before he feels himself fading into oblivion that time in Wakanda. He doesn't want to let his buddy, his pal, his _till-the-end-of-the-line_  other half down; to be snatched and dragged away from him; to lose him and to be lost by him again and again in this wretched world where every damn day apart from Steve is a life no longer worth living.

* * *

_END?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make changes to this later on, make it longer or more detailed or something, who knows? I also might come up with Steve's version of this if, you know, I needed another breather or got a lull in the day.


End file.
